God save the King
by nattie black
Summary: Narration de la scène inventée en gif ( : / darlingp . tumblr . com / post / 79173069660 / sterek - au - stiles - shows - derek - the -plan - he - has - set ) ou quand Derek demande à Stiles pourquoi son nom était sur le roi. SPOILER saison 3B


**Gog save the King**

Vaincre de le Nogitsune n'avait pas été chose aisée. Il avait d'abord fallut attraper Stiles et réussir à le maintenir enfermé et attaché de sorte qu'il ne pouvait ni s'échapper ni faire du mal à autrui. Le plan était de faire croire au renard que la meute était en désaccord et que certains n'hésiteraient pas à venir en douce les tuer lui et son hôte. Chris avait menée la première tentative, il avait profité de son tour de garde pour se glisser derrière l'adolescent. D'un tour de bras il lui avait enserré le cou jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Le cri de Lydia avait retenti alerté tout le monde et le Nogistune eut un sursit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de la véracité du danger qui le guettait. Pour la deuxième tentative c'est Peter qui s'en chargea. lui seul avait les tripes de blesser grièvement l'adolescent. D'un coup de griffes il lui laboura l'abdomen. Les rétines de Stiles s'étaient misent à briller avant qu'un insecte volant ne sorte de sa bouche. C'est ce que tous attendaient? La forme propre du Nogistune était de très petite taille mais d'un coup de katena précis Kira le tua. Stiles avait d'urgence était emmené à l'hôpital où il passa quelques jours.

Cela faisait environ un mois que le calme était revenu, mais Deaton les avait prévenu : il était fort probable que cela ne durerait pas. Tout comme Stiles refusait qu'on le laisse seul, même si le renard avait été tué il voulait être sûr qu'il ne ferait plus de mal aux autres et avait demandé à être surveillé pendant un temps. Un roulement s'était donc instauré. Scott et Lydia venaient dormir chez lui et le reste du temps du temps la meute se retrouvait au loft de Derek. L'affaire des kitsune lui avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à chaque membre de cette meute et que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait il en faisait lui même pleinement parti.

Ce jour là Stiles avait un rendez-vous de contrôle à l'hôpital et c'est justement Derek qui était chargé de rester avec lui. Il n'y avait pas que sur la meute qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Son obsession à vouloir protéger Stiles à tout prix, quitte à laisser partir le Nogistune, lui avait fait se poser des questions. Et s'il avait accepté que tous ses adolescents squattent trois fois par semaine son loft c'était uniquement pour avoir l'hyperactif au près de lui. D'autant qu'il y avait un détail qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. A aucun moments Stiles et Derek s'étaient retrouvés seuls depuis les événements, et l'adulte n'était pas sûr que cela se reproduise de si tôt. Il allait donc en profiter pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec l'humain. Après l'examen Derek le raccompagna jusque chez lui. Melissa terminait bientôt sa garde et devait prendre le relais d'ici une demie heure mais le loup lui avait demandé un peu plus de temps. Voyant très bien ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux l'infirmière lui avait juste sourie.

- Non mais quand même, à quelques millimètres près cet abruti de Peter m'éviscérait. Remarque je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré, il est tellement... psychopathe !

Derek secoua la tête tout en garant sa Camaro le long du trottoir, cela faisait un mois que l'adolescent leur rabattait les oreilles avec ça. A plusieurs reprises il avait essayé de soudoyer Scott pour qu'il le venge. Le loup l'écouta cependant sans rien dire, le suivant dans la maison jusque dans sa chambre. Tout naturellement Stiles s'installa devant son pc et continua de parler de théoriques monstres pouvant les attaquer.

- Oh fait j'ai l'habitude que Scott et Lydia se servent tous seuls donc si tu as envie de quelque chose sert toi. Derek ça va ?

Tout en parlant il s'était retourné pour regarder le loup, qui lui fixait sa commode. L'adolescent se leva pour voir ce qui obnubilait tant l'autre.

- Oh ça. Ca c'est moi essayant de faire comprendre à mon père pour les loups-garou et tout le reste. C'est pourtant simple je vois pas pourquoi il lui a fallut autant de temps pour comprendre. Termina-t-il pour lui même.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison au fait que mon nom soit sur le roi ?

La respiration du plus jeune se bloqua alors qu'il remontait les yeux vers ceux du loup avant de les baisser rapidement. Il se sentait d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il avait espéré que Derek ne le remarque pas et encore moins qu'il demande si cela sous-entendait quelque chose. Parce que oui bien évidemment cela sous-entendait quelque chose !

- Oui enfin, c'est juste que... Tu sais c'est qu'on est... Il pouvait sentir l'aura de Derek venir l'envelopper pour le forcer à cracher le morceau, alla il prit sur lui et le regarda en face. Tu es important pour moi.

Derek releva les sourcils, surpris de de cette vérité qu'il deviné sincère. Le cœur battant à la chamade et la montée d'hormones qui émanait de l'hyperactif ne pouvait mentir. Le loup avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'une boule commençait à grossir dans sa gorge. Ses yeux piquaient légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose de ce genre en le pensant réellement. Il n'avait jamais cru aux mots d'amour de Jenifer. Comment pouvait elle dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit de lui ? Cora ? Il était son grand frère, petits ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'aimer. Mais Stiles, lui il l'appréciait réellement. Il connaissait tout de lui, avait tout vécu et pourtant il était attaché à lui. Il n'avait de cesse de le lui prouver par de petites phrases glissées ici et là qui passaient inaperçu au près des autres. Derek les avait perçu parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Le fait que Stiles dise à voix haute qu'il était important pour lui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment _important_. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été pour quelqu'un.

- Toi aussi tu es important pour moi.

Wow qui aurait cru que cela ferait autant de bien de se laisser aller ?! Stiles s'était découvert il ne pouvait donc pas ne pas en faire autant. Et il su qu'il avait eut raison quand il vit le sang monter aux joues de l'adolescent. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était un délice à dire comme à entendre.

- Je sais. Je... il avait le contrôle total de mon corps mais j'étais quand même là. J'ai vu comment tu m'as défendu, c'était peut-être une ruse mais Chris n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer et j'ai vu avec quelle verve tu le lui as interdit.

- Il faut croire que quand il est question de ta sécurité je ne peux pas me voiler la face.

Stiles rigola doucement rétorquant que cela faisait trop cliché.

- Je me suis raccroché à toi, c'est comme ça que j'ai tenu le coup face à lui. Sans toi et les autres il m'aurait englouti en une bouchée.

- Et ça s'est pas cliché peut-être ?!

-Roh la ferme !

Stiles se jeta sur le loup le plaquant contre le mur où était adossée la commode. En un quart de seconde il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. Il avait survécu à un voyage dans l'au delà et à un Nogistune, il pouvait donc se permettre de tenter sa chance. Le loup grogna pour la forme tout en agrippant fermement la tête de l'adolescent. D'un coup de rein il inversa les positions et le dos du gamin claqua contre la porte de sa chambre.

- Si tu savais tous les rêves que j'ai pu faire avec cette porte. Souffla l'adolescent.

- On ne t'as donc jamais dit que les rêves ne valent pas la réalité ?

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'un bleu myosotis avant que Stiles ne perde pied en sentant la tête du loup dans son cou.


End file.
